Good enough
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Kagome simplemente no le puede decir que no a Inuyasha, sin importar lo que le pida. Otra de esta pareja pero igual que la anterior mmm no es para los fans de ellos.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha, Kagome, y todos los demás no son mios! Bueno en mis sueños Kouga y Sesshomaru si, pero no cuenta...que pena no? jejeje, la cancion tampoco es de Evanescence.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno Hatori y Yuki estan visitando la casa de Mao-chan por el momento así que nimodo...esta ves el mensaje es solo mio. Por cierto hola Mao-chan espero que los alimentes bien! recuerda que Hatori no duerme sin haber comido antes galletas de animalitos!!!

Bueno, estaba aki aburrida porque mis amores no estan en casa cuando escuché la canción. Estoy segura de que es mas asi comopara dos enamorados, pero yo pense que bueno a veces las personas hacen lo que sea por amor y entonces pense en Kagome siempre esperando a Inuyasha, aunque se que ella en realidad si se enfada de que él se vaya, pero solo lo modifiqué un poco. Perdonen el oc!!!.

Bueno dejen mensajitos para saber si les gustó.

Se recomienda que la lean escuchando la canción.

Por cierto una duda puse el fic como Kagome/Inuyasha porque para mi es asi del amor de Kagome por Inuyasha, pero por ahi me dicen que deberia de cambiarlo, en qué categoria creen ustedes que entra?? Ayudenme porfas!

* * *

_**Good enough**_

Para nadie era nueva la escena que se estaba llevando acabo. Este acto había sido visto varias veces cuando se abría el telón del amor actuado entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Nadie ponía en cuestionamiento el amor de Kagome, ese era verdadero. Pero el de Inuyasha, no era tan real.

_**Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.**_

Kagome se encontraba nuevamente sentada debajo del árbol sagrado, esperando, como era su papel, a que Inuyasha regresara de su "reconocimiento del perímetro" como les gustaba llamarle. Todos sabían que detrás de eso venía la palabra "ella", desde hacia tiempo que nadie usaba su nombre, porque ya era normal que estuviera por los alrededores, pero aun así no querían lastimar más a Kagome.

-Me esperaras aquí¿cierto?- le preguntó una ves más Inuyasha antes de lanzarse en busca de la otra.

Y no importaba cuántas veces Inuyasha lo hiciera, no importa cuánto el corazón de Kagome sangrara en sus crueles garras.

-Sí- contestó Kagome mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

Ella aun no era capaz de decirle que no

_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...**_

Y lo único que los demás podían hacer era ver el sufrimiento de Kagome. Al inicio habían tratado de hacerla entrar en razón, hacer que viera que Inuyasha en realidad no la amaba, pero era en vano, porque eso ella ya lo sabía.

-Lo sé- contestó lentamente mientras bajaba la cabeza a ver el piso. Sus ojos amenazaban con dejar caer las lágrimas que azotaban por liberarse.

-Entonces ¿Por qué Kagome¿Para qué soportar tanto sufrimiento?- Preguntó La taija con enfado.

_**Good enough,**_

-Se siente bien- contestó con una sonrisa que para la sorpresa de su amiga, era verdadera.

_**I feel good enough for you**_

_**-**_Cuando me ama, me siento bien, y eso es suficiente- Kagome sonrió nuevamente a Sango para que ésta no se preocupara más.

_**Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,**_

Y Aún sabiendo la verdad poco a poco Kagome se iba desgastando de esperar.

Pero no podía decir a Inuyasha que no.  
_**  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.  
**_

Miroku también sabía lo que pasaba con sus amigos, la señorita Kagome no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Inuyasha, con Naraku muerto ella podía volver a su vida de antes, con su familia. Lo había dejado todo y había decidido quedarse en este lugar con Inuyasha. O mas bien sin él, pero añorando que un día él se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí tal y como él se lo había pedido.

-Inuyasha, si no amas a la señortia Kagome, entonces déjala ir. No le puedes pedir que se quede contigo solo porque no la quieres perder- Miroku no quería ver a Kagome atrapada en esa era que no era suya.

-Pero aun no se si la amo, quizá con el tiempo la ame más que a Kikyou, así que lo mejor sería que me esperara- Inuyasha no era una mala persona, pero no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía a Kagome. Y le pidió que se quedara con él, o sin él, pero que lo esperara.

Y Kagome no pudo decir que no.  
_**  
Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...  
**_

Para cuando Kagome se había querido mover, irse de ese lugar, se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo. Aunque Inuyasha la dejara esperando, aunque la engañara con "ella", ella no podría dejarlo. ¿Por qué¿Para qué vivir en el sueño y no en la realidad?  
_**  
Good enough,**_

Porque para ella era suficiente.

_**I feel good enough.**_

Lo poco de amor que Inuyasha le daba era suficiente y la hacia sentir bien, su amor le bastaba, su simple presencia era más que suficiente para que ella fuera feliz, porque le amaba hasta el punto de la locura. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, pero era verdad.

_**It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**_

-Kagome, saldré un momento- le dijo con su dulce voz mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla- Me esperarás ¿verdad?-

Y aun después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, él siempre le preguntaba eso antes de salir. Porque aun tenia miedo de que ella le dijera que no.

-Si- le contestó nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Porque sin importar el tiempo que pasase Kagome no podía decir que no.

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
**__**Pour real life down on me.**_

Y así, Kagome esperaba debajo del árbol, en la cabaña, con sus amigos, con la anciana Kaede. Todo el tiempo esperaba a Inuyasha.

Esperaba que su vida le fuera devuelta, porque cuando Inuyasha no estaba con ella, simplemente no sentía que la vida corriera. Pareciese que todo se nublase y la única forma de volver a ver el sol era cuando Inuyasha aparecía nuevamente de entre los bosques.

La miraba con tanta tristeza en sus ojos, pero después la amaba con todo el corazón, tratando de reponer el error. Un error que formaba parte de la rutina, pero a Kagome no le importaba siempre y que él volviera a ella al final.  
_**  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.**_

A Kagome ya no le quedaba nada más en la vida, solo Inuyasha y sus amigos, su familia aun estaba del otro lado del pozo, pero ella lo había sellado para no ceder a la tentación de regresar. Kagome ya no podría vivir sin Inuyasha, preferiría morir por él. Ella sabía que sin pensarlo dos veces daría su vida por la de él.

Por ver su sonrisa, sus ojos por un beso suyo. Moriría por eso.  
_**  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?  
**_

Lo que se preguntaba era ¿qué le hacia falta¿No era acaso lo suficientemente buena para que Inuyasha la amara?

En su interior sabía la respuesta, todos la sabían. Inuyasha nunca iba a amar a Kagome porque para él simplemente no era suficientemente buena como Kikyou.

Y eso era lo que todos temían, un día Inuyasha se daría cuenta también y entonces le pediría algo a Kagome. Y nadie quería que Kagome sufriera, Sango estaba preparada para matar primero a Inuyasha. Pero si él se lo pedía, todos sabían que Kagome no podía decirle que no a Inuyasha.  
_**  
**__**So take care what you ask of me,**_

Y aquel día, con el pasar del tiempo llegó.

-Kagome, yo- Inuyasha miraba a Kagome con tanta tristeza que ella pudo adivinar lo que vendría después.-amo a Kikyou, pero ella para poder vivir necesita su alma completa.

Inuyasha abrazó a kagome con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de atreverse a pedirle a Kagome una última cosa.

-Así que por favor regrésale sus almas- Las palabras de Inuyasha perforaron las partes del corazón en pedazos de kagome. Y ella no pudo evitar llorar y aferrarse al cuerpo de Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas.

-Perdóname pero no hay otra forma- Dijo con su voz dulce y aterciopelada que ella tanto amaba. Y cuando al besarla ella sintió las lágrimas de él correr por ambos rostros supo cual iba a ser su respuesta.

_**'cause I can't say no.**_

Y es que Kagome no podía decir que no.

* * *

Bueno ya esta besos a las Su-samas!!!!! Y van desde los Super Junior por aca que les llevare autografos si me los encuentro!!! 


End file.
